Blancanieves
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Una princesa se hallaba dormida, sólo un beso de un príncipe la sacaría del sueño eterno... Ese cuento era un buen motivo para que ese par tuviera una buena pelea hasta en la cama


Kyoko veía como Sayaka sumía indefinidamente en el pesado sueño como si estuviese en un ataúd, posicionada así en la alcoba de un hotel e intentando preservar su cuerpo y todo por la pérdida de su Soul gem más la horrible verdad expuesta por Kyubey acerca de las Puella Magi y las brujas.

La lancera decidió acercarse un poco hacia la cama donde se incorporó de rodillas con tal de supervisar sus manos, estaban frías y puso su mano en el corazón y tristemente no había latido alguno pero su cuerpo permanecía caliente.

-Es cierto… Por eso tu corazón es tan cálido, ¿No?- Se rió por lo bajo- Creo que me recuerda a un dicho que decía "La gente con las manos frías tienen el corazón cálido"- Vio el reloj, eran horas cercanas a la noche, sabía que eso era imposible pero no quería ni encarar la realidad.

-Hey, hey… Abre tus ojos, ¿Tienes idea de qué horas son?

Suspiró y pensó en aquella batalla contra Octavia en la cual luchó bravamente pero perdió y ahora desesperada para revivir a Sayaka y aparte no entendía algo que apretaba su alma y corazón cuando pensaba en ella. Decidió olvidar ese asunto y de pronto se le ocurrió una brillante idea (Pobre Kyoko, no puede contener la incontenible).

-¡Ya se! Si te beso, el hechizo se romperá y todo volverá a la normalidad

Se acercó un poco haciendo un pequeño contacto hacia la cara de la peliceleste mientras notaba lo linda que se veía cuando dormía en los brazos de Hades

-¿Sabías que la bella durmiente despertó con un beso de un príncipe azul?- Quedó un rato en silencio- Sayaka es una princesa y yo un príncipe- Apartó un poco los cabellos de la espadachina dejando espacio abierto a su frente algo le decía que debía plasmar, no sabía cómo o que era, sólo era algo.

Tomó con delicadeza el mentón de la peliceleste mientras de una manera extraña, como si una fuerza desconocida la atrajera acercaba los labios a los de la bella durmiente. No contaba que el gato alienígena de orejas grandes estaba ahí siendo testigo de lo que consideraba inútil e innecesario.

Por otro lado la lancera se alejó un poco para cerciorarse de que el cuerpo podría entrar en un posible estado de descomposición a lo cual usó su Soul Gem para purificar sus manos e intentar mantener una temperatura cálida, alistaba una Soul Greed por si su gema se oscurecía, pero se le ocurrió la brillante idea del beso.

-Yendo tan lejos como para mantener la temperatura- Miraba detenidamente el cuerpo inerte de la peliceleste mientras tanto el gato alien no miraba con buenos ojos esto

-Kyoko, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes?

La pelirroja sonreía un poco maliciosa apuntando su vista en los labios de la espadachina

-Siempre he querido probar esto- Desajustó el cuello de la camisa y apartando un poco la corbata mientras que el malvado Kyubey miraba fijamente con sus malévolos ojos carmín e inexpresiva mirada con sonrisa perturbadora.

-Sakura Kyoko... Tú...

La lancera una vez más miró el lindo rostro de esa chica para luego unir sus labios con los de su chica, sólo que de manera rápida y sin pasarse de lanza. Lo que parecían unos pocos segundos eran como una porción de eternidad

-¿Sayaka...?- La pelirroja no recibió respuesta alguna pero si una especie de fuerza que la hizo estar sobre la cama mientras unos celestes brillaban con ira y algo de querer pelear con esa cabeza de manzana

-¿Qué? Qué diablos hiciste cerda...- Comenzó a reclamar la bella durmiente mientras agarraba del cuello a su contraria la cual no le inmutaba la situación, más bien se divertía del momento

-Realmente funcionó, ¿Eh?

-¿Qué cosa…?

-Una princesa solo puede ser despertada por el beso de un príncipe, ¿Verdad?

-¿Dónde diablos escuchaste eso?- La peliazul ahora sonreía con malicia, después de todo el cuento de Blanca Nieves ya le parecía un buen pretexto para entablar una buena pelea con su novia tragona

-¿Y te atreves a besarme sin mi permiso?

-Pues ahí tienes, ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear?

-Hmp… Nunca me niego a un desafío

-¿En serio?

-Muy en serio

-Entonces te daré pelea idiota- Le cogió del cuello de la camisa cosa que hizo que la espadachina encendiera las alarmas, sonreía maliciosa y no era la primera que jugaba muy rudo

-Bien, pelea Kyoko, muérdeme lo mejor que puedas- Su tono era seductor a lo cual ambas se miraron muy desafiantes con ganas de devorarse hasta decidieron su lucha usando sus labios, el pobre Kyubey estaba completamente jodido como indignado, no era la primera vez que presenciaba "El apareamiento" entre dos chicas mágicas pero cuando se trataba del Kyosaya ya podría terminarse con algo bizarro y muy guarro.

El pobre sudaba frío e incluso se preguntaba en que parte de su función la había cagado, menos mal que ninguna de las dos fieras entraba a la siguiente fase pero era común que en cuestión de unos pocos minutos sacaban los cueros al sol.

-Porque soy yo... Y también...- Se volteó un poco cuando la primera prenda cayó al suelo- Sayaka Miki, ella volvió a la vida, pero... ¡Simplemente no entiendo esto!... ¡Ni siquiera consigo lo que quiero en absoluto!

El gato decidió acurrucarse en la cama pasando inadvertido pero a una distancia prudente de aquella batalla carnal entre las dos guerreras que se disputaban el dominio de la noche. Finalmente la pelirroja abrazó de manera violenta como provocativa a su espadachina, una mano casi rozaba su entrepierna y otra rodeaba su cintura.

\- Abrazándome así... ¿Quieres una ronda?

-Si la quiero y mucho- Sonrió- No te preocupes, muñeca, te haré asumir la responsabilidad aunque ya la tienes

-Bien, que comience la batalla…

El pobre gato fue sacado a plenos golpes de su lecho de dormir y tal como lo temía el acto carnal se hacía realidad a lo cual el pobre gato quedó como testigo. Era interesante en como dos Puellas Magis pudieran reproducirse y dejar descendencia pero no creía que fuera así de traumatizante como indignante a lo cual para no soportar esa contaminación auditiva sexual decidió dormir y acurrucarse cómodamente debajo del aposento.

De las dos chicas ni se preocupen en saberlo, las dos dieron todo lo necesario para darse a muerte en las sabanas aparte de que ambas desempeñaban muy bien el rol de activas y pasivas dando como final otro empate.


End file.
